


Sugar(4)

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Relationships: solkwan;率宽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sugar(4)

夫胜宽睡了很久，厚重的窗帘虽然挡住了大部分窗户，但还是有些微的光线偷溜进来。崔韩率看着那些光线由亮到暗，床上的人睡得沉，竟然没像往常一样翻来翻去，白皙的肩背上别人留下的那些痕迹就显得更加明显。

都到晚饭时间了啊，daddy怎么还没醒。

崔韩率放空发呆了很久，也没离开主卧，就抱着腿坐在床边等着夫胜宽醒来。他也明白自己没有资格质问什么，就是想等他睡醒而已。

眼睛偶尔会觉得酸涩，低头揉揉就会有温热的湿乎乎的东西跑出来。

夫胜宽醒来的时候真心觉得自己有点散架，手臂枕在枕头下面压着睡了那么久都睡麻了，没翻过身所以胸口也压的痛痛的，腰酸腿软就更不用说了，甚至觉得有没清理干净的液体黏糊糊地干在了大腿后面，怎么都不舒服。其实也不是睡的那么安稳，做了好些乱七八糟的梦，只是体力运动太累了所以睡了很久，又反反复复被梦魇纠缠着醒不来。

好不容易挣脱出来醒过来，又不记得都梦到了什么，但好像一些画面与崔韩率有关。

干嘛连做梦都要梦到这个小孩啊，明明醒着的时候已经够为他牵肠挂肚了。

睁开眼睛的时候夫胜宽还是吓了一跳，一个黑影就靠着床坐在地上。

“...韩率？“

不知道为什么夫胜宽总有种在外面乱搞被男友抓包的错觉，直到他看到黑暗里崔韩率沉默不言的样子，然后一只手温柔的覆上自己的眼睛，再打开了床头的小灯。

慢慢等他适应了这样的光线后那只手才拿开。

手拿开的时候夫胜宽看到的就是这样的崔韩率了，跪在床边的地毯上，没有什么表情但眼底红红的，喉结一上一下好像有话要讲又吞回肚子里，一双眼睛好像要望透他。

右眼皮跳果然没什么好事，这孩子下午不是去了联谊会吗，怎么回来的这么早？

他都看到什么了？也不回房间也不开灯在这床边窝着？

不会全都看到了吧？

这...那又怎样？凭什么一副要兴师问罪的样子？

嗯...眼睛红通通的跟个小兔子似的...不会是哭过了吧...干嘛盯着我看啊...我...唉...说到底还是对美色没有什么抵抗力，带了前任回来半推半就地就滚在床上了。

总之冲动一时爽，现在真有点儿懊悔，不管怎样都不想被崔韩率看到这个样子的。

“韩率啊...“ 夫胜宽想去拉崔韩率的手，但被躲开。

夫胜宽顺着崔韩率的目光的方向看到了自己的肩膀，连着锁骨过去一片吻痕...啊...该死...果然全都被看到了...

长睫毛垂下去盖住漂亮的眼睛，崔韩率开口的声音哑的让夫胜宽心里堵得慌，“我对哥来说是不是除了花了钱就能睡以外...真的...一点都不重要...”

“我以为哥有一点点在乎我的...“

“哥想怎样就怎样吧“

//

那天之后崔韩率变得对自己很冷淡，至少夫胜宽是这么感觉的。不再用盛满笑意的眼睛看着他，也没了黏黏糊糊的亲吻和温柔绵长的前戏。夫胜宽说要做的时候倒是毫不犹豫地就过来“服务”他，技术真是一天天见长，有的时候光用嘴巴就够他觉得爽到。

但这种上床就像交作业一样的样子真的很让人火大，所以就算被“服务”地很满意夫胜宽也还要拉着他的手给自己扩张，不做完全套不罢休似的。

可是那个熊孩子赌气冷战的时间真的太长，态度也太坚决，做完清理干净就马上回房间，一点也不在主卧多留。以前还总惦记着撒个娇留下来睡，现在倒好，提上裤子就走人，无情。

唉...

夫胜宽第17次叹气的时候被崔胜澈敲了头，“不是...你们怎么一个两个都打不起精神来？知勋这两天思路卡住脾气暴躁跟炸药桶似的一点就着，我在他那不知道被怼了多少次，韩率也一天天的不是发呆就是放空，再这样下去知勋要赶他走了都。”

“还有你，一晚上叹了多少次气，到底怎么了你，你和你家韩率闹什么别扭，自己在家好好解决一下不好吗，到了工作室还带着情绪。“

夫胜宽连被敲了三下头，赶紧抢下来崔胜澈手里的本子塞到背后，“哎疼...疼...轻点儿哥...我又不是铁做的。”

“说说，你俩怎么回事儿。“

夫胜宽自顾自地啜着冰美式，吸管咬得乱七八糟，杯子也被捏出凹痕。

“我带那谁回家睡了，被他看到了。“

“然后就这样了。“

崔胜澈手里没了能敲夫胜宽脑袋的东西，干脆往后一靠窝进椅子里，“嘶...能耐了你啊...“

“怎么着前任就那么好，念念不忘多长时间了？那天喝醉让你家韩率伤心还不够，还带到家里去了？“

“什么我家...不是我家韩率...我跟他的关系就是sugar dady和sugar baby的关系而已啊...“ 夫胜宽越说越小声，就很没底气。

“......“

“真做了？“

“嗯...“

“还叫人家看到了？“

"嗯..."

崔胜澈也忍不住叹气，“哎...你俩啊...说你们什么好...”

听了一会儿崔胜澈又小心翼翼地开口，“其实...那孩子对你有别的心思你知道的吧”

“胜宽啊，虽然一开始是以这样的方式相遇的，但人不能把自己局限死了不是？哥知道你没安全感，一天天嘴上讲着不在乎无所谓，其实比谁都认真。“

“你那些纠缠个没完的乱七八糟的前任，都没这孩子看重你。每次他来工作室，心情好心情坏一眼就看得透，都是跟你相关。“

“你俩年纪上是差了有点多，也确实是你花钱养着他跟妹妹，这关系确实不是什么健康的关系。我跟你说那小孩其实什么都知道，自己都已经纠结的要死了，你还在这边给他兜头浇一盆冷水。“

夫胜宽吸溜完仅剩的一口冰美式，塑料杯子被捏得不成样子，白皙纤细的手指在杯壁上抠来抠去，留下一排排纠结的指甲痕迹。

“我承认我是有点在乎他。“

“但...“

“胜宽你不能因为害怕有可能会被伤害就连试都不试。“

“哥，没谁爱过我很久。“

“曾经热烈的，平淡的，都有过，他们嘴里讲着爱，讲过爱，也爱了一阵，然后就没有了。“

“我努力过，有认真想好好经营的，有想顺其自然的，可来来去去，没人留在我身边。“

“羡慕哥有爱人可以爱的长长久久，因为想好要一起走所以就算中间吵吵闹闹也都没能分得开不是吗？“

“我不觉得都是别人的错。“

“其实他们也没错。“

“这个世界上一定有人最后会自己孤单的。“

//

这个世界上一定会有人是自己孤单着度过的。夫胜宽一直这样认为。

尽管随着年龄的增长逐渐感觉到这谶语好像是中在自己身上，夫胜宽好像也只是平淡地接受了这个事实。

回想到目前为止的人生，怎么样都称得上顺利二字，想做的事情有机会去做，十几岁参加比赛就被挖掘成了歌手，梦想也一定程度上地实现了，虽不算家喻户晓但还是有固定且数量可观的粉丝群，或者说是听众喜欢他的歌。

好像之前大部分的渴求都是同音乐相关，除了唱歌还想着去学了键盘，遇上了几个志同道合聊得来的哥哥，也跟着学了作曲之类的。以往相比爱人是谁，爱人如何，夫胜宽的愿景更多的与音乐事业相关。

但每段关系夫胜宽也都有好好认真对待，以至于认真到，崔胜澈会看着他一脸怜惜地摇头，李知勋会摘下耳机盯着他的眼睛严肃地叫他别犯傻。

不过年少的夫胜宽哪里听得进去这些，最初的几段关系，爱情的开始就像飞蛾扑火，噼里啪啦几声过后只剩烟火的余味，初生牛犊一样一头栽进去就不肯出来，怎么看着爱人的脸怎么觉得好，若有不顺心之处也是自己的毛病吧。那时夫胜宽还有些少年人特有的婴儿肥样子，手脚纤细但脸却圆嘟嘟的，是签售会上阿姨粉看着都想要捏脸摸头说一句真可爱啊的年纪。

最开始肯定哭的很惨，刚学了喝酒没多久的成年人队伍新生儿，抱着烧酒瓶子蹲在崔胜澈家洗手间里吐的昏天黑地。被崔胜澈像个小鸡仔一样扛在肩上弄回房间时，耳朵里都是知勋哥气得要死的话“夫胜宽你看你再失恋喝醉一次谁要管你，你明天给我自己滚过来收拾干净”，但迷迷糊糊地透过朦胧的水雾看到的还是拎着拖把处理一地狼藉的李知勋。

被安置在柔软的杯子里卷好的时候还是没完全止住哭泣，红成兔子的眼睛，只要扁扁嘴，就还会有汹涌的泪水冒出。崔胜澈去煮解酒汤的时候，李知勋刚好收拾好浴室地上的乱七八糟，坐在夫胜宽床边给他掖掖被角，小孩儿抽抽噎噎地问他是不是自己不好看那些人才不再爱他，面对哭的肿了吧唧小脸儿魂儿画儿似的弟弟的的提问，李知勋也实在编不出来什么瞎话哄他。端着解酒汤进来的崔胜澈说，我们胜宽当然好看，那些坏人眼瞎而已。李知勋也只能附和说，谁没遇过几个人渣，胜宽你就当踩到老鼠屎交了学费吧，以后会好的。

夫胜宽窝在被子下面，只露出一双漂亮但红肿的眼睛，睫毛眨巴眨巴，眼睛里困惑混杂着羡慕，“你就没遇过。”

后来夫胜宽说自己不在意了，崔胜澈虽然怀疑但似乎他真的不在意了，尽管看起来还是一如往常地真挚的样子，但不管是被人提出分手，还是自己觉得没感觉了想分，都是淡淡的样子。偶尔夫胜宽也像这个圈子里大多数人做的那样，遇到的同类酒过三巡觉得不错就带回家睡觉。像他讲的那样，都是帅哥，搞一下他又不吃亏。

直到两年以前遇到的那个人，尽管是以肉体关系为开始，但后来平淡相爱的样子好像真的要定下来了。夫胜宽自己也觉得讶异，以往爱过的人在分手之后就在记忆里变得模糊不清，仿佛从没爱过一样消失在他的人生中，或许就真的没那么爱吧。

但这次遇到的人，那么鲜活有力。虽是年下但把他当成弟弟一样照顾妥帖，两颗同是飘荡已久的心就这么碰在一起想要安定下来，一切也就十分顺其自然了。

夫胜宽喜欢前任小麦色的肌肤和宽阔的胸膛，抱住他的时候很温暖。

那个秋风刚起落叶纷飞的日子，那人脱下自己的围巾围在他的脖子上，一边温柔的埋怨着做歌手的哥怎么能这么不注意保护自己的嗓子，一边给他系紧大衣的扣子。夫胜宽抬头问他，虽然我很喜欢和你睡，但我现在有点贪心了...要不要在一起？

那人也很喜欢温柔地，定定地看着他的眼睛，然后从额头吻到鼻尖，再捉住他的嘴唇厮磨，撒娇一样的咬住他的下嘴唇往外拉扯。平淡相爱的日子真的曾经很幸福，甚至那一年连他写出的歌都有满满的温柔爱意缱绻，在初雪的日子里一下子冲上榜单的第一位久久不下。

他们像普通的情侣那样同进同出，互相去彼此的工作场合应援，宣示主权，一起逛家具城逛超市，同住的房子一点点被填满逐渐看起来像是家的样子。但关系一旦从床上扩展到生活，烦恼也会一同扩张，琐碎的拌嘴争吵开始可能是情趣，但也在不知不觉中一点点磨损着感情。

和前些年不同，褪去了婴儿肥夫胜宽变得更加精致漂亮，瘦削的下颌线条清晰，依旧纤细的手腕脚踝让他看起来像个易碎的娃娃。漂亮的眼睛里多出了许多淡漠，但也更勾人。跟他知勋哥的天生猫性学了个八九成，随心所欲，爱理不理。年纪大些的喜欢他这种蜻蜓点水一样的傲娇撩拨，年纪小些的又喜欢这种神秘莫测身上同时散发着纯情和欲望的哥。

也就是说，夫胜宽行情一直不错，追求者不断，加上同居矛盾频发，当爱意也盖不住困扰的那一天，就是分开的日子。

搬离以前房子的时候夫胜宽隐约觉得恍惚，一年多以来的爱好像变得不那么真实，外面世界的诱惑从不值得一提又变成了极具吸引力。夫胜宽仔细回想回想，前任一脸忠诚的狗狗相依旧可爱，和壮硕的身材形成的反差萌也依旧还在，但再次从记忆中捞起曾让他心动不已的吻，却不那么心动了。

那大概是自己变了吧。

看来这个世界上一定有人要独自孤单的。夫胜宽想，我大约与爱无缘。

//

被梦魇按住无法醒来的夫胜宽奋力挣扎着，眉头皱紧嘴唇颤抖，胸口被压的闷闷的，肌肉也痛得要命，指尖脚尖也觉得发冷，很想往身边的热源凑过去。

夫胜宽是被崔韩率晃醒的，醒来的时候还手脚并用的箍住人家，一双手紧紧抱着崔韩率的手臂不肯松开。

“胜宽哥做噩梦了吗？“ 崔韩率费了好大力气把红透成虾子的哥哥从自己身上扒下来，握着他的肩膀问道。

晚饭后的餐具还堆在水池没有洗，崔韩率去刷碗的时候就被夫胜宽从背后抱住撩拨，连崔韩率说等一会儿很快就刷完碗都不行，不安分的手早就伸进去他的裤子按在他的欲望上面。对于自家sugar daddy，崔韩率哪里需要这种撩拨啊，夫胜宽就是最好的春药。

夫胜宽扯掉崔韩率的围裙把他按在墙壁的瓷砖上就想亲，抬着头吻住他，找到下唇反复吮吸噬咬，好像要把他吃进肚子里一样。吻从嘴唇往下滑落到下巴上，像猫一样伸出舌头舔舐崔韩率微微冒出来的胡茬，再咬下一排排的细微的牙印，咬一下舔一下，像是打一个巴掌给一颗枣一样，既是安抚又是求欢。

崔韩率把向下滑跪在地上扯着他的裤子就要用嘴的哥哥捞起来，觉得今天夫胜宽格外奇怪，有种莫名其妙的对他的依赖。和这段时间以来带着一些赌气的单纯的性爱不同，今天夫胜宽嘴里吐出来的“想要”“想要韩率”之类的话都带了一些撒娇的意味。崔韩率坚持着只是用手圈着夫胜宽的背一下下摩挲着，也不肯给除了吻以外的别的东西的时候，夫胜宽的哼哼唧唧里甚至带了些隐约而不可见的哭腔。

跟小猪似的在自己怀里拱来拱去求欢的哥哥着实可爱，崔韩率最终还是放弃了那些没来得及刷的碗，回卧室解决一下饥饿的哥哥。

今天做的也格外黏人，说什么都不肯用后入式，一被翻过去就哭唧唧，非得要崔韩率正面抱着他进入。结果每插进去一下都会有甜腻腻的绵长的呻吟扑面而来，钻进崔韩率的耳朵里，所有动作就更加动情。崔韩率皱着鼻子闻了闻，这哥也没偷喝酒啊，怎么会这么能撒娇。

清理干净之后崔韩率穿上衣服想先去把碗刷了，但刚离开床铺手臂就被拽住，夫胜宽拉住他的手臂，又滑向他的手，牵住他的手细微的摇了摇，情欲过后哑哑的声音央求他不要走，陪他好不好。

按理来说sugar daddy本不用这么低声下气地恳求的，尽管还在赌气冷战心里别扭，但崔韩率还是十分敬业的对daddy有求必应，但今天夫胜宽整个人实在反常，崔韩率就只好再掀开被子躺回去。

夫胜宽有了他的手臂做抱枕很快就睡过去了，但是睡得并不安稳，梦里好像有什么东西追着他，身体一直不安地抽动。

崔韩率靠在枕头上看着窗帘缝里的光慢慢暗下来，这样的暗淡光线让他难以抑制地想起那天的事情。

这段时间冷静下来想想，自己与夫胜宽确实不是在平等关系下开始的这段关系，哦不其实什么都没开始，只是他单方面对夫胜宽一见钟情而不自知，在最初还没发生关系的两个月里相处地和睦又温馨让他有了误会。

夫胜宽确实是那种会撩人的猫。

热烈的时候扑进你怀里喵呜喵呜地扰你不停，非要换到几个吻才满意，冷淡的时候就像托着下巴用茶匙搅着咖啡杯里的奶沫，时不时的瞥你一眼，可你知道他只是抬个眼罢了，根本不在乎你是否进入了视野。

那人说的没毛病，夫胜宽事业有成，不提前任那种优质的男人，也还有大批追求者前赴后继，但自己除了年轻还拥有什么呢？连妹妹都供养不起差点退学。还有什么呢？Soundcloud里面破破烂烂无人关注的几个demo还是靠着认识了夫胜宽才能去到的工作室里学习的机会？

崔韩率歪头看向睡得不安稳又缩进被子里一点的夫胜宽想，可是还是好喜欢他，好爱他，即使没有资格也想爱他。说起来好笑，这想法完全不像是这个血气方刚的年纪会有的，与人做爱同与夫胜宽做爱总是感觉是不同的两件事，性爱迷人而充满诱惑力，但似乎只有对象是夫胜宽他才充满了这样那样的欲望。

爱不就是这样么？你说不清它从何而来的。

又会在什么时候走。

可他俩大部分的故事都是发生在床上的，除此之外自己也好像给不了他什么了，崔韩率想。

“嗯...睡得好累...不记得梦到什么...好复杂好累...“ 夫胜宽揉着迷蒙的眼睛向崔韩率抱怨着，随后又钻进他怀里拱了几下找到一个舒服的姿势。

崔韩率感觉到夫胜宽隔着自己的睡衣偷偷撅起嘴啄吻了自己的胸口几下，睡衣是很薄的真丝质地，所以连嘴唇湿润的触感都清晰可感，“做吗？” 崔韩率揉着夫胜宽的发旋问道。

“呜...啊...不要...好满...“ 饱满紧翘的臀部被托起，几个小时前刚刚做过的后穴不需要过多的扩张，简单地挤一点润滑液就可以完全地塞进去，小口边缘的褶皱被粗大的柱身全部撑平，小穴开口处张张合合地蠕动着仿佛在诱人深入，柔软的嫩肉被破开又恋恋不舍地将柱体裹紧。每次被进到最深处的时候夫胜宽都会难耐的伸长脖颈，牙关都挡不住呻吟。

“这样就不行了吗？“

“daddy每次都是这样心口不一啊？不要了吗？那韩率停下好不好？“ 崔韩率狠狠插进去却停在最深处轻轻打着转，磨着里面那块敏感的软肉，”daddy不喜欢韩率的话那就不做了。“ 崔韩率趴下身子伏在夫胜宽耳边等着他的反应。

“呜...不...不可以...还想要...想要韩率操我...“ 夫胜宽在情事上从来不会扭捏，荤话从来说得堂堂正正，但诚实直白的回答并没换到想要的对待，崔韩率还是没有下一步动作。

无力的手臂挂上崔韩率的脖子，崔韩率把夫胜宽的小腿扛到肩上，偏头吻了吻纤细的小腿，稍作停顿就又开始大力的抽插，这样的姿势把夫胜宽的身体打得更开更羞耻，两人交合的部位泥泞的一塌糊涂。

夫胜宽扯着崔韩率的脖子拽他贴近自己，主动地送上柔软的嘴唇和灵活的小舌，一边被插的颤抖一边不停地用舌头在崔韩率的嘴里索取，上下都被搅的水声涌动。一声呜咽后整个人被横空抱起，以下面还交合着的姿势被抱到沙发上跪坐在崔韩率的腰上。这姿势让他想起第一次和崔韩率做的时候闹出的乌龙。虽然盆骨不好不方便骑乘的姿势，他俩也鲜少用这个姿势，但也不是完全不能做。

夫胜宽跪坐在崔韩率胯骨的两侧，扶好崔韩率的欲望让后穴把它吞得更深，这个姿势下每坐下一次，圆弧的龟头都会结结实实地顶在肠壁深处的软肉上，让他忍不住一阵颤栗。解放了双手的崔韩率终于腾出空来，一手捏着白皙的细腰，一手照顾着夫胜宽的前端，宽大的手掌包住他的茎身，借着前列腺液的润滑上下撸动，连囊袋也很好的被照料到，指尖勾勒着形状，虚力握住轻轻的揉捏，又时不时的刮擦着冒出清液的铃口，把溢出的液体在整个阴茎上均匀的抹开。

夫胜宽微微伏身前倾，双手捧着崔韩率汗津津的脸，把胸前的红豆送到崔韩率嘴边，似给似不给地逗弄着，居高临下地看着想吃又吃不到嘴的小孩，笑得像一只诡计得逞的猫。

终于被捉住，一侧的乳头被崔韩率张嘴含了进去，崔韩率像婴孩一般专心地吸吮着一边，同时夺回了主动权，两只大手握住夫胜宽的臀瓣将它们分得更开，配合着下腰用力地向上顶动，手和腰一起用力一阵大力抽插把夫胜宽顶的失了魂，顶在崔韩率小腹的柱身颤抖着射出粘稠的液。

夫胜宽趴在崔韩率肩上缓缓回神，他感觉得到身下人起伏的胸膛中还郁结着没纾解的欲望，硬硬的那根还捅在自己的屁股里。

崔韩率伸手轻抚着夫胜宽窄瘦的背，顺着脊柱摸下来，一下下安抚着，等了一会儿下身又开始轻微的耸动。

他们从沙发上又做到了浴室里。

夫胜宽趴在洗手池边上，一手抵住镜子一手扒着水池的边缘，微低着头直到后穴的空虚重新被硬邦邦的性器再次破开填满。他仰起头看着镜子里脸颊微红的自己，和身后努力耕耘的崔韩率，被撞的逐渐贴近镜子，每一次呻吟都让镜子染上一层雾气。

啪的一个巴掌落在臀瓣上，夫胜宽感觉刺痛的同时忍不住收紧后穴，于是听到身后的人也满足的吸气，于是更多的响声在浅浅深深的冲撞间隙绽开在臀瓣上。崔韩率单手扣住夫胜宽的白皙的脖颈将他的身体带离镜子，强迫他直起身来两人身体相叠，这样的姿势使得进入角度改变，次次戳在另一块平时很少碰到的肠壁处，陌生的快感一阵阵将夫胜宽淹没，崔韩率沿着夫胜宽颈侧的线条舔过去在耳朵边上发出咕噜咕噜的淫靡的水声，随后将整个耳廓都含在嘴里舔。

“爽吗daddy？daddy后面怎么还是这么紧？“

“不管是被韩率还是被别的男人，都被操了这么多回了怎么还是这么紧啊？“

“喜欢被打屁股吗...天生媚骨说的是不是就是daddy这种呢？“

“韩率快要被夹的射出来了呢...嗯？“

“daddy满足到了吗？“

“daddy你知道吗？韩率没有戴套呢...韩率是不是很不乖啊...“

“可是好想内射daddy啊...不知道有多少男人这样对daddy做过了...韩率真的...真的...好嫉妒...“

随着粗重的低吼，一股浓浊的精液射进夫胜宽的甬道里，夫胜宽也在干性射精的高潮中软掉了身子，跌进了崔韩率的臂弯里。

崔韩率从背后紧紧箍住夫胜宽，一头卷发埋在夫胜宽颈窝里，“我爱你。” 一双手臂已经隐约有了男人的线条感。

夫胜宽把在嘴边掂量来掂量去的那句“我们在一起吧”到底吞回了肚子，偏头吻上他的发，“我也爱你。”

//

可离别的那天来的比夫胜宽想象的早得多。

想想距离崔韩率来到这个家已经快一年了，天气又慢慢转凉，两个人的关系还是没有什么实质性进展，那句好不容易鼓足勇气的“我们在一起吧”没能说出口，也就再也找不到合适的时机了。

崔韩率搬进来整一年的那天，夫胜宽提前在家里准备了晚饭，等着公演结束的崔韩率回家一起庆祝。但想了想，夫胜宽还是拿上车钥匙穿上大衣，开车去了电视台。

这几个月里崔韩率身上发生了不小的变化，先是之前参加过的比赛视频被人剪了cut放到网上，惊为天人的容貌和不俗的rap实力在网上掀起了不小的讨论，便顺理成章地通过崔胜澈的门路被一家不错的经纪公司签约出了道，第一张mini专辑就在rapper届掀起了不小的波澜。之后又有不少制作人看中他以前传在soundcloud上面的demo的潜力，无数的邀约合作纷至沓来，几个feat的歌曲都在主流榜单上拿到很好看的成绩，一下子名声大噪，光是版权费就收了不少。

夫胜宽想，也轮到自己在家做好饭等着公演结束的崔韩率回家了啊。

其实崔胜澈提前一周就把VIP席的票给了夫胜宽，公演这天夫胜宽也没行程安排，就叫他去看崔韩率演出。但夫胜宽想了想，没找到合适的身份去现场，也怕别人看到说崔韩率的闲话，还不如在家等他回来，刚好离崔韩率搬进来快要一年的时间，就一起吃晚饭庆祝好了。

在电视台的地下停车场里停好车的时候夫胜宽右眼皮狂跳个不停，掐算好公演差不多已经结束的时间，就上楼径直去了待机室。

整层楼里都热热闹闹的，庆祝新人rapper的公演顺利结束，夫胜宽没看到崔胜澈或是李知勋的身影，自顾自朝着走廊尽头的待机室走去。

还没走到待机室就已经听到里面传来的说笑声，有女孩子的声音。从半开的门缝中夫胜宽看到了那个熟悉的身影，笑意和宠溺都顺着眼神溢出了眼眶，这是夫胜宽第一次看见崔韩率那样恣意的笑容，说说笑笑中把扎着卷卷马尾的女孩抱进怀里，女孩也在崔韩率侧脸上印下吻。

夫胜宽开车回了家，坐在餐桌前坐到一桌菜都冷掉也没等到门铃声响。

夜已经很深了，夫胜宽还是披上大衣下了楼，靠在小区花坛边上，等一个今夜不会回来的人。

冷风嗖嗖地钻进羊绒大衣的衣领，没带围巾的夫胜宽感觉每一个骨头缝都被寒冷啃噬着，他想起大约是一年前崔韩率刚来家里的那会儿，还算半个监护人的他接到了学校老师的电话，跟他讲崔韩率同别人打架进了医院，但他还在跑行程走不开，好不容易半夜回到家发现崔韩率还没回来，电话又打不通，只好下楼去小区里等。

等到快凌晨四点的时候崔韩率带着挂彩的脸回来，讶异的看到他等在楼下，用冻僵的手牵起他的手，从上到下仔仔细细检查了一遍发现只有点皮外伤才松了口气。

后来崔韩率也问过他为什么会不睡觉等他，夫胜宽只说，不想你觉得没人担忧你。

但夫胜宽知道今晚不会等到他回来了。

隔天崔胜澈来夫胜宽家里料理这个把自己冻到发烧的傻子，还像很多年前夫胜宽还是个小孩的时候一样给他喂了姜汤盖好被子。看着烧到脸颊发红的夫胜宽有些不忍心，但还是开了口，

“韩率说...同你的合约当时签了一年，现在也到了期。“

“他说让我谢谢你这一年来对他的照顾。“

“嗯...知道了。“

//

夫胜宽一场大病生了许久，免疫系统随着那天晚上在待机室外面见到的场景一起崩塌。崔韩率的新公司派人来拿走了他的东西，他最初来的时候带的东西。其实没有多少，一个小行李箱就装得下当初的崔韩率的全世界了。

这家里仍旧满满当当的，夫胜宽买给崔韩率的东西他都没有带走。于是，除了两个人一起逛家具城挑的五彩斑斓的挂画之类的装饰品，崔韩率爱披着看电视的毛毯，史迪奇的抱枕，奇奇怪怪的电子小玩具，都还留在客厅。崔韩率的房间更是没有人动过。

病好了就要赶紧重新投入到工作里，夫胜宽去李知勋的工作室开内容会议，戴着丝绒质地的渔夫帽，整个人裹在白色的长羽绒服里看起来还是没什么精神的样子，李知勋也懒得骂他，就跟他提议说这次的concept可以尝试一下多找几个歌手feat合作一下，争取有两首以上单曲在榜单上挂的久一点，另外主打基本已经定下来了，回头拿到demo小样给他听听看。

夫胜宽问，知勋哥你不给我写这次的主打吗？

李知勋说嗯这次我负责其他有别的歌手feat的曲子的制作，主打给你找到更合适的作曲人了，曲子我听过了，不过demo没在我手里，另外录音之前作曲人也想要见见你。

见我？夫胜宽更疑惑了。

你去就知道了。李知勋摆摆手让夫胜宽走，赶紧结束这个会议他好去补个觉。

夫胜宽看着kkt里李知勋发过来的地址心想，这不是我常去的那家咖啡厅吗？看来和这个作曲家还算有共同语言。

冬天真的很冷啊，下过几场雪后道路上都结了细细的冰，夫胜宽自己一个人胆战心惊的以低速开着车挪到了咖啡厅。这么冷的天，相比来一杯冰美式，好像去喝个泡菜汤更暖和一些。

想着泡菜汤，脑子里又不听话的冒出崔韩率的脸，去年的这个时候崔韩率也给他做过泡菜汤来着，因为刚刚作为sugar baby住进来，还有些小心翼翼的殷勤，舀了一勺汤吹到微凉要喂给他，听到他说好喝之后笑的睫毛弯弯。

夫胜宽在空中挥挥手试图打散这些回忆。

咖啡店怎么从外面看起来好像今天没什么人的样子，冷清得很。夫胜宽在路边停好车，熄了火，拉上羽绒服的拉链，几步小跑冲进咖啡厅。

进了咖啡厅的门后夫胜宽傻了眼，是我出现幻觉了吗？

怎么朝思暮想的人就这么出现在这里？许久不见的崔韩率穿着他唯一拿走的那件夫胜宽买给他的羽绒服站在面前，是去年的生日礼物之一。

啊，今天也刚好是2月18日啊，是崔韩率的生日来着。

“夫胜宽先生，这是你去年送给我的生日礼物，我搬走的时候没还给你。“

“但我也不打算还给你了。“

“今天是我生日，我今天可以收到生日礼物吗？“

眼前突然出现的人和现在的场景让夫胜宽措手不及，崔韩率离开的干干净净丝毫没有留恋，他以为他巴不得赶紧从他身边逃离。

“夫胜宽先生，可以和我正式交往吗？“

FIN.


End file.
